No Subject OneShot
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Barry and Cisco mess with another version of the Particle Accelerator that they built themselves only for it to blow up part of the lab. Dr. Wells- a good guy in this one- tries to talk to them. Apparently Uranium 235 can blow up with gather in mass...no joke O.o There goes Dr. Wells' wall...again.(Tried to do this under the T.V show Flash but it wouldn't let me, sorry)


Short One Shot:

Dr. Wells heard a boom go off followed by several alarms. He sighed and turned his wheelchair around to see what Cisco did now. Ever since he allowed the young genius free reigns of his lab, he'd since blown fifteen walls down that were-of course- rebuilt.

"Cisco, you need to put that flame out!" He heard a familiar voice rush. Barry? What was he doing here?

"Got it! How fast do you think you can build a new wall?" Cisco asks.

"Not quick enough for Dr. Wells not to find out. Besides, I'm not a carpenter." Barry replied honestly.

"Ah man, this blows. This is like the tenth time…"

"Actually, it's the sixteenth." Dr. Wells voiced, surveying the damage done this time. Considering who was responsible, it could've been a lot worse.

"Dr. Wells?!" Cisco squeaked as both he and Barry snapped around to face him. Dr. Wells hummed slightly turning back to them; like two kids with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What exactly were you two doing to blow up my wall, " Dr. Wells looked pointedly at Cisco, "again?" he asks.

"Actually this was my idea, Dr. Wells" Barry stampers as he blushes. Dr. Wells raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I- we- were experimenting with Uranium…Uranium 235 to be exact and it just…sort of went BOOM" Barry explained. Dr. Wells pinched his nose, but then a thought accord to them.

"How did you split Uranium when we no longer have a Particle Accelerator?" Dr. Wells asks, eyeing the two of them dangerously.

"May have built a tiny new one" Cisco mumbles shuffling his feet.

"And have either of you been doing anything other than splitting atoms?" Dr. Wells asks, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well…you see, we were trying to fix the design of the Particle Accelerator…we just got side tracked…" Barry admitted lowly. For a few minutes it was quiet…Dr. Wells took some deep breaths while Barry and Cisco mentally preyed.

"Do either of you have any idea how dangerous messing with the Particle Accelerator is, even a 'tiny' one like that?!" Dr. Wells snapped.

"We were being safe-"

"Safety procedures didn't stop a P.A from blowing up a quarter of the city, didn't stop you two from blowing up my wall!" Dr. Wells snapped, it was a very good point.

"We'll fix your wall" Cisco says rather hotly. Barry nodded his head in agreement. Dr. Wells sighed, being angry at these two wouldn't drive home his point.

"It isn't about the wall, the wall can be fixed. The city can be rebuilt. The people don't really care about the building that were blown up either; they lost people they cherished…regardless of how careful you are, I don't want to loose either of you." Dr. Wells admitted. Barry and Cisco looked at each other and nodded.

"We're sorry Dr. Wells, we just wanted to fix it" Cisco says. Dr. Wells smiles slightly at them.

"Cisco, I assure that an Engineer major and a CSI working for the CCPD won't be the ones to take a step forward in science….by themselves. We'll work on it when more test are done and more of the data has been analyzed. As it stands, it is too dangerous" Dr. Wells says. Barry grinned while Cisco wrapped an arm around Barry's shoulders.

"Alright, Dr. Wells, we'll clean this all up, don't worry, you won't even know it was blown up…again" Cisco promised.

"See to it, then, good night you two" Dr. Wells says as he rolled out of the lab, mindful not to run over any of the dry wall.

"Goodnight!" Both boys shouted.

"Soooo…." Barry says turning back to the mess. Cisco nodded solemnly.

"We're going to need to do this in a private lab if we're going to succeed" Cisco says seriously.

"Yeah…Dr. Wells seemed pretty mad though" Barry says.

"I know…but we gotta do this for him. We've got to mix these right so we can create a serum that'll heal him." Cisco says seriously. Barry nodded.

"Alright but first, we need to clean this up" Barry says pointing at the mess. Cisco nods his head with groan.

…

Dr. Wells frowned as he listened in on the boys conversation. He'd need to keep and eye out for them since they didn't seem keen on listening to him.

…Yeah...not really a good story but I wanted to upload it anyway...


End file.
